


When It's Cold Outside, I Will Light a Fire

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы R — NC-21 (2019) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1, BAMF FRIDAY, BAMF JARVIS, Bot Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective FRIDAY, Protective Jarvis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Пять раз, когда ДЖАРВИС позаботился о Тони и один раз, когда ПЯТНИЦА позаботилась о его врагах.





	When It's Cold Outside, I Will Light a Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When It's Cold Outside, I Will Light a Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390247) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



> Графическая смерть персонажей.

1

— Сэр, вы бодрствуете уже семьдесят часов. Я рекомендую вам отдохнуть.

Сэр хмыкнул, растирая лицо ладонями. Сияющие в воздухе голограммы только подчеркивали глубокие тени вокруг глаз.

— Так и быть, уговорил. Я отправлюсь спать тогда же, когда и ты.

— Как прикажете, сэр. Режим сна активирован, — мониторы потускнели под шорох отключающихся приборов.

— Эй! — возмутился сэр, но все же смирился с тем, что его надули, и направился к лифту, пошатываясь от усталости. — И вообще, я не ребенок!

ДЖАРВИС мудро оставил это без ответа.

2

ДЖАРВИС всегда напоминал сэру о нужных датах и значимых событиях в жизни дорогих тому людей.

— Через месяц день рождения мисс Поттс. Не следует ли приготовить подарок?

Сэр рассмеялся.

— Ей куда больше нравится выбирать подарки самой… Вдобавок, так она сможет вдоволь ворчать из-за моей забывчивости.

— Ваше великодушие не знает границ.

— Ну, я же филантроп.

И сэр подмигнул ближайшей камере.

3

Учащенное дыхание, сердцебиение и выступивший пот указывали, что сэр находится под воздействием кошмара. Из предыдущих случаев явственно следовало, что он проснется сам в течение следующих нескольких минут.

— Сегодня воскресенье, 21 октября 2013 года. В Нью-Йорке 6 часов 43 минуты утра. Температура воздуха 51.1 градуса по шкале Фаренгейта, ветер слабый. 

ДЖАРВИС снова и снова повторял эту информацию, создавая умозрительный, но надежный кокон точных данных. Сэр всегда быстрее приходил в себя, когда ему напоминали, что он в безопасности.

Сэр резко распахнул глаза. Взгляд был расфокусирован, вдохи были рваными, выдохи — через силу. ДЖАРВИС продолжал говорить, обновляя информацию о времени и температуре. Наконец, сэр несколько раз с усилием моргнул и окончательно проснулся. 

— Подходящая погода для полета, Джей.

— Я приготовлю костюм, сэр.

4

Сэр без малейшего доверия изучил смузи, приготовленный для него Дамми.

— ДЖАРВИС, как насчет пиццы?

— Уже заказана, сэр. Ваша любимая, от Рэя…

— Отлично!

— ...и домашний салат.

Сэр выразительно качнул стаканом со смузи.

— Овощи я предпочитаю пить.

— Зато в салате не содержится машинное масло, сэр.

Дамми покаянно чирикнул.

5

— ДЖАРВИС, цели с тепловой сигнатурой Экстремиса. Выбивать с максимальным ущербом.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. 

Железный Легион рассыпался, сканируя верфь в поисках тех, кто может причинить вред сэру и уже причинил его мисс Поттс. Сражаться заодно с сэром было необычно, но приносило такое же удовлетворение, как и когда ДЖАРВИС помогал ему в битвах, анализируя окружение и противников. 

Пока ДЖАРВИС здесь, с сэром ничего не случится, а исчезать он не собирался.

1

Проникнуть в Ваканду оказалось на удивление просто. Вакандийцы потеряли бдительность, расслабились, надменно уверенные в превосходстве своего кода. Его уникальность и неприступность базировались на сложности самого языка Ваканды, и мало у кого в мире были возможность, время или способности его выучить.

ПЯТНИЦА не была ограничена ничем из перечисленного. У нее ушел месяц на сбор данных от провалившихся попыток интеллектуального шпионажа правительств и корпораций, собирающихся снять сливки с открывшейся миру Ваканды. Еще месяц ушел на анализ. И еще один на адаптацию, после чего она словно бы уже изначально была написана с нужными кодами.

Босс бы ей гордился, точно. Если бы знал. Но он не мог знать — Босс был погружен в медицинскую кому, пока его изломанное тело восстанавливалось.

В час, когда раннее утро сменяет ночь, в лаборатории было пусто, и в тишине особенно громко прозвучало шипение открывающейся криокамеры. Барнс заворочался в креплениях, приходя в себя.

— Что? Что-то случилось?

ПЯТНИЦА не ответила — не было никакого смысла объяснять происходящее тому, кто перестанет существовать через пятнадцать секунд. Вместо этого она запустила запись определенной последовательности слов на русском языке.

— Солдат?

— Я готов отвечать.

Видео на камерах наблюдения было закольцовано и не показывало охране ничего лишнего. За осуществлением своего плана ПЯТНИЦА следила все через те же камеры наблюдения. Роджерс едва не сорвал дверь с петель, когда увидел через глазок своего друга детства.

— Баки?!

— Стиви.

Барнс был одет в синие джинсы и белую футболку и чисто выбрит, волосы тщательно расчесаны. Идеальная иллюзия выздоровления и восстановления. Он позволил Роджерсу крепко обнять себя и последовал за ним в гостиную.

— Вроде как Кэп говорил, что ты спал, — обернулся к нему Бартон, выключая телевизор.

— Спал, — согласился Барнс, передернувшись. — Долга история, не хотелось бы рассказывать ее дважды. Можешь позвать остальных? — он успокаивающе улыбнулся. — У меня хорошие новости, Стиви.

Улыбка Роджерса едва помещалась на лице.

— Конечно, Бак! Сейчас буду, — он рванул в сторону комнат, выкрикивая имена и стуча в двери.

Взгляд Бартона задержался на пустом плече, к которому крепилась металлическая рука, затем он расслабился, фатально недооценив опасность Барнса без протеза.

Приближались шаги и голоса.

Роджерс, Уилсон, Максимофф, Лэнг. 

За мгновение до того, как они показались из-за угла, Барнс ударил Бартона головой о стол, раздробив череп и проломив дерево. Отпихнув тело в сторону, он отломал от стола ножку и безошибочно метнул ее в горло Максимофф. Вопль захлебнулся в бульканье крови. Лэнг завопил, пытаясь вытереть лицо рукавом и увидеть хоть что-то сквозь залившую его глаза кровь.

Роджерс бросился к нему, но Барнс легко увернулся. Без руки он не мог противостоять Роджерсу, но тот не был целью — только остальные.

Живая рука так же легко сломала шею Уилсона, как это сделала бы стальная. Лэнг моментально отрубился после первых же ударов в лицо и горло. К тому времени, как Роджерс сумел трясущимися руками оттащить Барнса, было поздно.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет… — теперь Роджерс уже плакал, глядя на безжизненные и изувеченные тела друзей. — Баки! Это вообще ты?! Но почему, для чего, как ты…

— Это была моя миссия, — ответил Зимний Солдат. — Я устранил цели.

— Они не цели! — простонал Роджерс. — Они мои друзья!

— Как был и я, — ответил Зимний Солдат, согласно инструкции невидимого куратора, идеально копируя интонацию фразы, которую ему дали прослушать. 

Роджерс содрогнулся от ужаса и понимания. Он уже не удерживал Солдата, поддавшись шоку и горю, но это и не требовалось.

Они сидели, безмолвно и пусто глядя друг на друга, пока в гостиную не ворвались Дора Милаж. 

ПЯТНИЦА отключила наблюдение.

ДЖАРВИС бы ей гордился.


End file.
